The Rainbow Pact
by lawlipopsicle
Summary: "This ribbon signals that you are a part of the rainbow pact. If someone in the rainbow pact is in trouble, you're supposed to help them. These are the people you can trust, who you can turn to and rely on if you need it. For advice, for friendship"


The Rainbow Pact

ckinners

This…" he said, holding up Kurt's wrist with his ribboned hand, "signals that you are a part of the rainbow pact. If someone in the rainbow pact is in trouble, you're supposed to help them. These are the people you can trust, who you can turn to and rely on if you need it. For advice, for friendship, for security.

I don't own glee

This started off as a humorous story and turned into an inspirational one. I hope this inspires you to stand up to bullying and make a difference.

* * *

><p>"So… what do you think?"<p>

Kurt stared at Blaine's overly excited face, just waiting for him to drop his wildly waving arms and tell him he was joking. Noticing that Blaine' grin never moved, Kurt shifted his eyes to the wooden door his boyfriend was gesturing toward. It was the old art closet. After the school cut the art program in half, they had to empty out the closet. It was such an old and cluttered closet that not even Coach Sylvester wanted to use it as a Will Schuster hatred shrine. The plague that read 'Art Supplies' was cracked and splattered with white and orange paint and the bottom of the door held a small chip where some student must have kicked it. Kurt looked back at Blaine who was still excited and he knew he was serious.

"Blaine… this is a closet."

"I know! It's perfect! Just wait 'til you see the inside." Blaine took out a key he had charmed the secretary into handing him and unlocked the closet. Inside was as small as Kurt had pictured. Shelves holding many old paint bottles lined the walls and fading discarded art projects lined the floor. Blaine stepped forward, ignoring that his left foot was crushing a sketch of a unicorn, and began talking about the changes he had planned for this small art closet like painting the plaque rainbow and stringing lights because the single light bulb in the center wasn't enough.

Kurt knew that his boyfriend was a dreamer and he had promised Blaine that he would believe and support him wherever his dreams took him. However, he couldn't help but think this was the worst idea ever. Since his first day as a McKinley student when he was treated to his very first slushie facial, Blaine had decided to open up a gay therapy session. "This place is crawling with closet cases!" Blaine had explained in the bathroom, cherry slush dripping down his face and neck. "If I can help them come to terms with themselves then this school would be a much better place!" Kurt had just nodded and washed the slush off of his boyfriend.

He had no clue he was serious.

"It's a closet, Blaine. Are you trying to shove them in deeper?"

Blaine chuckled and took his hands in his. Running his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand, he rose to the tops of his toes and kissed his forehead. "Don't think of it that way. Think of it as they come to me in the closet then after, they leave the closet."

* * *

><p>The first month Kurt did not see any changes. He was still shoved into lockers and slushies were thrown when he and Blaine kissed outside of his classroom. Blaine never lost his enthusiasm about his therapy though. He refused to share details ("I have a silence code with my patients") but he promised business was good and his patients were getting better. Kurt believed him only because he noticed a mousy freshman sneaking into a rainbow painted plaque door in the art wing.<p>

Kurt couldn't believe it was actually working. Blaine did not share any details so he didn't know how he found these closet cases or how he convinced them to make a change and go. Weren't these people scared to walk in? If they were caught entering or leaving they would be given shit. The rainbow plaque was a big giveaway but Blaine was in love with that brightly colored plaque. He had said it was like a beacon of hope.

Five weeks after Blaine painted the plaque and called his gay therapy officially open, Kurt finally noticed the change. He noticed girls kissing in the cafeteria line. He saw boys in more fashionable clothing. It started off small but soon he saw more and more people. Britney's breakup with Artie came to Kurt as a shock and when she came out with Santana and Kurt lost all cognition. Britney and Santana became especially close with Blaine and never failed to give him a bright smile whenever they interlocked their pinkies. Three days later, Sam came out and admitted to dying his hair as well as his crush on Blaine. Kurt made sure to glare at the naturally brunette whenever he came within eyeshot of his boyfriend

The sixth week, Kurt had left in the middle of class to use the bathroom. When he left the stall, he was met face to face with Jake Nora, one of the jocks from the hockey team. Before Kurt could (rudely) ask him to move, a fist connected to his cheek. Kurt crashed into the stall door, sliding to the ground. "Your boyfriend," he spat angrily, "is ruining our school. Makin' everyone else as faggy as you are."

He kicked Kurt in the stomach and the smaller boy coughed, "He… he's not t-trying to ruin it. He's trying to make it a better place from people like you."

"People like me?" Jake repeated as he scrunched his thin face together. "Are you trying to suggest that he's gonna make me his next faggy project and turn me into a fucking queer like you?"

Kurt glared, not letting the other boy see how shaken he actually was, and growled, "No, he's trying to bring others out of the closet so we can find comfort in each other and…"

"Have a giant gay orgy? Do you like multiple dicks up your ass? Your pathetic boyfriend not enough for you?" he cracked his knuckles. "Fucking disgusting."

Kurt cried out as Jake kicked him again and the bathroom door opened. Geoffrey Reinholds, vice president of the sophomore class and start swimmer, tackled the jock to the tile floor and clutched his throat. "Listen here, Nora. You lay a hand on Kurt Hummel and I'll make you wish you were never born, got it?"

Jake said nothing so Geoffrey squeezed harder, "Got it?" Choking, Jake nodded quickly and scrambled out as soon as the swimmer got off of his chest.

Geoffrey helped Kurt to his feet. "Are you okay, Kurt? Oh, man, your cheek is swollen. Let's get you to the nurse's office."

Kurt clutched his stomach as Geoffrey led him to the nurse. "Why did you help me?" he asked nervously.

Geoffrey smiled warmly, "Cause we gotta stick together. Your boyfriend is one hell of a guy. He helped me tell my parents and helped me work out things with my boyfriend."

"You're gay?" Kurt asked, surprised. "I had no idea."

"Yeah, my boyfriend goes to a school two states over. It's hard. But Blaine made me see it in a different light. He talks about you a lot."

Kurt blushed, "He does?"

"Yeah. Brings you up whenever possible. Uses you and your relationship as an example. It's adorable. You two are lucky to have each other.

"Thank you," Kurt smiled.

The nurse had hurried Kurt in and shook her head in disappointment, remembering how many times he had visited in the past. "I've got class with Blaine now," Geoffrey said before he left. "Do you want me to send him here?"

"No need, we've got lunch in ten minutes anyway. He'll see me then." Geoffrey nodded and started to leave before Kurt called him back. "Can you tell him not to worry?"

Geoffrey laughed but nodded, "You know he will anyway."

Blaine was, indeed, worried. He sprinted into Kurt's arms and dug his face into his neck in the middle of the lunchroom. "Kurt! Kurt! Are you okay? Oh god, Kurt, I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! If I hadn't… then you wouldn't have…"

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's back, a hand softly running through his curly hair. "Shhh, Blaine. I'm fine. It's not your fault."

"It is!" Blaine cried, warm tears dripping down Kurt's neck. "If I hadn't done this therapy thing then you wouldn't have gotten hurt!"

"Blaine, Blaine, baby, look at me," Kurt cradled Blaine's face with his hands and kissed his forehead as he wiped his tears with his thumb. "You've helped so many people with your therapy. It's done so much good in their lives. This attack was just a test. Geoffrey proved himself and saved me. You think he would have done that before? No. Now he's out and proud and willing to help another gay kid," he kissed his lips and brought their foreheads together. Blaine sighed shakily and closed his eyes. "This is the start to a new life, Blaine. Kids are sticking up for one another. Soon, the jocks won't be able to do a thing without others ganging up on them. Blaine, I've never been more proud of you," he kissed away his beautiful boyfriend's tears. "Blaine, you've done such a wonderful thing. Thank you."

* * *

><p>Within the next week, Kurt saw rainbow ribbons everywhere- on backpacks, on wrists, tied in hair… girls and boys alike wore them. Not everyone wore them, only about a dozen or so, but every day they wore them. Blaine had one as well, tied securely to his right wrist. As his boyfriend tied one to his own left wrist, Kurt had to ask.<p>

"I don't like labels but I thought it was kinda necessary. This…" he said, holding up Kurt's wrist with his ribboned hand, "signals that you are a part of the rainbow pact. If someone in the rainbow pact is in trouble, you're supposed to help them. These are the people you can trust, who you can turn to and rely on if you need it. For advice, for friendship, for security. I hope that we can all become friends," Blaine held onto Kurt's wrist tighter as if he slackened even a little Kurt would float away. "I don't want what happened to you to happen again. I don't want this to be a strictly gay thing so I'm looking into straight alliances through students and teachers. Rachel, Quinn, Mike, Puck and Finn already said yes as well as Miss Miller, the school nurse, and Miss Pillsbury."

Kurt looked down at his wrist. The rainbow was bright, like a beacon, but light on his skin. He couldn't even feel it. Before he met Blaine, he would never have worn this. He would have thought of it as a stamp of death. But now the bright ribbon reminded him of hope and of security. He felt proud to be gay and proud to be in such a pack. "Oh, Blaine…" he whispered through teary eyes. He leaned forward and pressed their lips together, slow and sweet. Pulling away, Kurt noticed other rainbow ribboned students grinning at them.

It felt weird that students were smiling as he kissed his boyfriend but it was a good kind of weird. A kind of weird that he could definitely get used to.

* * *

><p>From then on, going to school wasn't such a terrifying thing anymore. Kurt gained a lot of new friends and a couple of them joined glee club. All the glee club members, including Mr. Schuster, wore a rainbow ribbon. Blaine was able to find the straight alliance and the amount of people who wore the ribbon was almost equal to the amount of people who didn't.<p>

One day, when Kurt went to the bathroom during class, he ran into Dave Karofsky. He stumbled in his step and made a quick right turn despite the pathway lead in the opposite direction of his classroom. "Wait!" he heard Dave shout. Kurt pushed forward, set on ignoring him. Dave grabbed his arm but let go the second Kurt started to scream. "Kurt, please listen!"

Before Kurt's screams could draw any attention, Dave rolled up his left sleeve to reveal a bright rainbow ribbon, clinging tightly to his thick wrist. Kurt lost all vocal ability as he moved his eyes from the ribbon to Dave's wet eyes. "I… I've been seeing Blaine since the beginning… f-for help," he confessed. "I was his first case. He came to me and, although I protested and threatened him, he managed to persuade me to come. It's been helping… a lot, actually. I'm not there yet but… I'm getting better. I'm wearing the ribbon, aren't I?" he chuckled awkwardly.

"Well, I'm proud, Karofsky," Kurt said sincerely. "I thought you were so far in you'd never find your way out."

Dave smiled shyly, looking more down at his shoes than Kurt's face, "I'm still not fully there but I think I'm out of Narnia now." They laughed. Kurt had never seen Dave so happy before. "I'm also having Blaine help me get over you. You don't… you don't know how much I like you, Kurt. It hurts every day. The way I treat you, the way you're so open with yourself, when you moved to Dalton because of me… I was so happy when you returned but you dragged Blaine with you. That hurt too and it still does," Dave quickly wiped his eyes. "I'm not going to try to get you two to break up cause you're better with him than a closet case but I hope that we can become friends."

He held out his large hand. Kurt smiled and took it in his slightly smaller hand.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were walking in the courtyard, ribbon hand in ribbon hand. Kurt wore a fashionable purple shirt with his favorite black kilt and leggings. Blaine was more relaxed in his green cardigan and washed down jeans. They were smiling at each other in the bright sunlight as they walked over to the glee club's favorite spot on the steps.<p>

Britney and Santana were sitting close, heads resting together and pinkies intertwined, with their rainbow ribbons swaying in the breeze from their twin ponytails. Sam, over his crush on Blaine, was flirting with Dylan, the newest member of the club, as he twisted his ribbon tied on his hoodie zipper nervously.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter and Blaine squeezed back.

"Hey fag! Nice dress!" Azimo yelled out from his jock table. Kurt froze and looked over. Dave kept his head low as his friend standing beside him continued to yell out. "Where'd you get it? My grandmother's birthday is coming up!"

"Hey!" A senior girl had yelled. She wore her ribbon around her neck. "Leave Kurt alone, you asshole!"

A boy with a ribbon in his hair stood up and screamed, "It's a kilt! Not a dress! God!"

Soon everyone with a ribbon had gotten up and moved over toward Kurt and Blaine, offering comforting words and insults to Azimo's intelligence. Kurt kept glancing over at Dave to see what he would do and he knew Blaine was looking as well.

Azimo had scoffed and sat back down, saying something to Dave before laughing. "You know what, Azimo? I'm sick of all of this!" Dave snapped, pushing his friend away. "Don't belittle Kurt! He's a much more of a man than you are." He stood up, grabbed his bag, and made his way over toward the crowd of brightly colored ribbons.

"What? You a queer too?" Azimo yelled.

"As a matter of fact I am!" Dave screamed and yanked up his sleeve to reveal the rainbow ribbon still tied to his wrist.

The courtyard fell silent and Dave's face went white.

Kurt released Blaine's hand and gently pushed his way through the crowd. He grabbed a hold of Dave's wrist and led him into the safety of the group. He looked shaken, just outing himself, but relieved overall. The rest of the group welcomed him warmly, realizing how hard this is for him. Kurt took Blaine's hand again and they sat with the New Directions. They watched Dave shyly but happily interact with the group.

Kurt cuddled up to his boyfriend's side, their fingers still tightly intertwined. "Blaine Anderson, you deserve a medal. Are you looking at this? All these kids, gay, straight, bi, combining forces to stand up for each other. It was unheard of at McKinley until you came. I've never been more proud."

Blaine lifted their hands and placed a small kiss to the ribbon tied to his boyfriend's wrist.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed!<p>

Please follow me on tumblr: **ckinners . tumblr. com**

And review!


End file.
